


Winter Soldier

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fanart, Gen, It's literally just Bucky, just the shoulder really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Ink & marker drawing of the Winter Soldier





	Winter Soldier




End file.
